Various construction arrangements for printing machines are known, and reference is made to the textbook "Einfuhrung in den Offsetdruck" ("Introduction to Offset Printing"), by Wolfgang Walenski, published by Egger-Fachbuchreihe (Technical Book Series). Pages 128, 129 of this book describe a construction layout for single-color sheet offset printing machines and for dual-color sheet offset printing machines, from which it can be seen that similar cylinder walls can be used for different construction layout steps. The arrangement of the cylinders to apply a first prime printing can be retained even if a further printing cylinder is added which permits a second prime printing to be effected.